<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebellious Pirate by Bluegamerchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192615">The Rebellious Pirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick'>Bluegamerchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Pirates and Clockworks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirate101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sailing, Spoilers, Sticks as closely to the canon as possibly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Eastwick is a teenager girl, just looking for adventure. Of course, this ends up with her in arms of Armada, most notable Deacon who is keen of getting her back to Valencia. The young girl is ends up getting recused by a pirate and his side-kick and soon is flung into adventure she never expected.</p><p>Let's just hope family's secrets of her's don't end up ruining said adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Pirates and Clockworks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rebellious Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When i get out of here, I’m gonna strangle you, ya clockwork chicken!” A young pirate yelled, kicking at her cell door.</p><p>A scoff came from the clockwork outside the cell.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I’ve heard all before, now will you please be silent” Deacon asked the pirate, waving his hand at her.</p><p>“Or what? You gonna cut my tongue out?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no. I would rather keep that in. After all, you will have a lot to answer for when we go back to Valencia.”</p><p>The young pirate gulped when she heard that.</p><p>A small chuckle came from Deacon. “Ah, that shuts you up.”</p><p>The pirate tried to shake away her fear by scowling at the clockwork spymaster. But, it only caused the spymaster to let out an oh so rare laugh.</p><p>“I will leave you be now. Have a nice sleep, little pirate” Deacon said, before taking his leave.</p><p>Soon, they just left the young pirate alone. The girl slowly slid down the wall of her cell, hanging her head low. She let out a defeated sigh before closing her eyes.</p><p>May as well get some sleep…</p><p>                                                                                                                                       ---<br/>
“Get down! She’s gonna blow!”</p><p>“It’s one of those prisoners down there, go and check, you monkey!”</p><p>“I’m on it!”</p><p>The sound of voices awoke the pirate up from her slumber and she quickly got up.</p><p>The young pirate was greeted to the sight of a fellow pirate and a..monkey?</p><p>“Is this the prisoner we are looking for?”</p><p>“Hard to say, you there! You’re standing on me blind-side! Can you tell us who you are?”</p><p>The pirate blinked for a moment before speaking.</p><p>“Um, the name’s Sophia, Sophia Eastwick”</p><p>The monkey let out a cheery laugh. “I told you. She is the one! Child of the famous Alicia Eastwick!”</p><p>The other pirate stared at her. “Hmm, maybe so. If you say who ye are, prove it!”</p><p>“We know you lost yer mum, but how did ye lose her?”</p><p>“From what I remember my foster dad telling me, mutiny”</p><p>The white-bearded pirate could only shake his head. “A shame. That’s pirates for ye-can’t be trusted, not a one of ‘em”</p><p>Sophia narrowed her eyes at him. Wasn’t he a pirate? She could she not-</p><p>“From the looks of you, you look to be a witchdoctor” the monkey interrupted her train of thought and grabbed the older pirate’s attention.</p><p>“Practicing hoodoo! The Armada’s outlawed all magic, don’t ye know! No wonder you got arrested!”</p><p>“Yea, yea arrested. But, could you tell me why you are here?” Sophia asked, starting to get annoyed at these bumbling fools.</p><p>“Oh right. We are here to save ya of course!”</p><p>Sophia's heart dropped at that. These people were gonna save here? She would rather go to Valencia!... Okay now that she thought about it, she would rather be blown up with these idiots than face whatever was waiting for her back in Valencia.</p><p>“The lever-It’s jammed”</p><p>“But, we need to get her out!”</p><p>“Well, unless you have another idea, Monkey. We kind of can’t!”</p><p>As if on cue, a hole was blown into Sophia’s cell.</p><p>“Oh, well that was good timing. Now, go through that hole!’ the older pirate yelled.</p><p>“Don’t need to tell me twice”</p><p>Sophia soon ran out of the hole, skidding to a stop when she noticed a goat in a cell.</p><p>“Fellow prisoner! Can you help one in need?” The goat called out.</p><p>Sophia ran over to him. Once she was over there, the goat pointed over to a lever, like the one that was supposed to release her from her cell.</p><p>“The lever will free me. Can you move it?”</p><p>She gave a quick nod before moving to the lever. It took a bit, but she was able to get the thing to budge and release her fellow prisoner.</p><p>The goat moved from his cell. He walked slowly out, almost as if he was adjusting to walking again. He took a deep breath before looking over to her.</p><p>“Bend one twig and it snaps easily, but a bundle of twigs holds strong. I will come with you, pirate, and we will be both stronger.”</p><p>“Uh, sure? Just come on!”</p><p>Sophia quickly grabbed the goat’s hand. She quickly turned and started running, almost making the poor goat stumble from the sudden sprint. She mouthed a quick apology to him before reuniting with the older pirate and the monkey.</p><p>“What took ya so-”</p><p>“Yea, yea, scold me later. Let’s go!”</p><p>She pushed past the two others and she dragged her new friend with her. The monkey and the pirate looked at each other before shrugging and quickly following suit of her.</p><p>Once up the stairs, Sophia nearly stumbled out. The other three ran up beside her, her new company wheezing a bit while the pirate and monkey looked around. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun, only to look and noticed a familiar clockwork.</p><p>“What’s this? Boochbeard! Trying to steal my...prize, you ruffin”</p><p>“Excuse me? Prize? I am not a prize, you big ol-”</p><p>“Deacon!”</p><p>“The Spymaster of the Armada, I think we are in trouble”</p><p>Sophia sent a glare at the two idiots who rescued her for interrupting her. “You don’t say?”</p><p>Turning her attention back to Deacon, she was about to open her mouth again, only for her new goat friend to interrupt her too.</p><p>“Our jailer. So, Clockwork menace, are you ready to reap what you sown?”</p><p>“I think not. The prisoner must not be allowed to escape. Take them!”</p><p>Once said, Deacon raised his cane up, signalling for something to come. And what came was the sound of screeching and soon the group was greeted to-</p><p>“Battle angels!” the monkey called out.</p><p>One of the elite armada warriors. Sophia gulped when she saw them and pulled her staff closer to her body. She remembered seeing these things, never thought she would have to face off against them.</p><p>“It’s high time you buffon learned who you were dealing with.”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Deacon ordered the angels to attack.</p><p>Sophia let out a yelp when one came for her head, nearly ducking in time of the swing. Okay, so she was really fighting them, fun, great, wonderful. Titans, she didn’t want to deal with this!</p><p>Trying to stay calm, Sophia channeled her magic into her staff before smacking the battle angel with it. She could hear the sound of its gears halting and the sound of metal ringing out from it. The battle angel ended up being pushed back a bit from her magic and for a moment, Sophia felt really proud, until it was the angel’s turn to attack.</p><p>The next thing she knew, she was getting kicked in the face by a boot and shot at by a spark thrower. She was also pretty sure her nose was broken or at least bruised now.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the thing, charging up for a next attack. That was when she heard something.</p><p>Sophia looked over, only to see the goat she saved, twirl his walking staff, before bringing it down upon a battle angel and kicking her in the face. And then giving her an extra kick just for good measure. A small smile graced Sophia’s face before she turned to face her own battle angel. She sent a powerful blast of magic at the thing, watching crumble to the ground once the blast hit.</p><p>The smile soon faded when she was attacked by the third angel and the sound of the goat being attacked too hit her ears. At least she was quick enough to block and dodge the angel’s swing and blasts.</p><p>Still close to the ground, she began to mumble something under her breath and move her arms. She could hear the whispers of the afterlife come and with the snap of fingers, the ghost of a few rats came. They whized in and out of the angel, before making her collapse to the ground.</p><p>The sound of a hard thawnk could also be heard and Sophia turned around, only to be greeted to an angel falling over and the goat company looking a bit smug.</p><p>She felt victory surge through her and she couldn’t help jump for joy. Even the goat did a little victory pose.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Deacon’s voice soon boomed out, breaking the celebration, “Do you think you could defy the might of the Armada?”</p><p>With a tap of his cane, the deck of the ship opened up and up from platform came-</p><p>“What..what are those?!”</p><p>Sophia backed up a bit, new fear grabbing her. Her company put his staff in front of her, trying to protect her from this new threat, despite the fact they were easily outmatched.</p><p>These new machines looked down at her and soon moved, aiming guns at them.</p><p>“Surrender! Don’t make me destroy you”</p><p>“Oh don’t bother. LADS! FIRE!”</p><p>The sound of cannons being fired and the smell of gunpowder caught Sophia’s attention. Her company quickly shielded from the explosion, hugging tight to his chest and closing his eyes, trying to block out the sight of it. Sophia watched however, she watched as the strange new, bulky machines were blown up to nothing.</p><p>Her gaze soon traveled up to Deacon, who looked as indifferent as every.</p><p>“Impressive” Deacon said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.</p><p>“It seems we’ve underestimated you,..young pirate”,It sounded like he spat those words out and Sophia couldn’t help but, cringe, “You’ll regret making an enemy out of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom..while it lasts”</p><p>Before anyone could react, Deacon shot at some boxes,causing them to explode and suddenly vanishing into thin air.</p><p>The one who took most of the blast was Boochbeard, the poor guy was swaying about.</p><p>“That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see a thing. Pirate, use that rope to get to my ship. Take the helm-you’ll have to get us to safe harbor”</p><p>“Uh, um, okay?”</p><p>Sophia moved quickly, climbing the rope as the others followed her up onto Boochbeard’s ship.</p><p>Once aboard, Sophia made her way up to the helm and grabbed the steering wheel. She looked over and saw the Armada ship she was one exploding into little pieces. Titans, a moment too late and she-</p><p>No time to think of that!, she thought to herself as she began to steer the ship.</p><p>Of course it wouldn’t be easy for her, as Armada ships soon attacked them. She held on tight to the steering wheel, as she heard Boochbeard and the monkey start shouting things.</p><p>“Do we engage them, captain?”</p><p>“In broadside combat?! NO! Just keep running, pirate! Hit the boost!”</p><p>The boost?</p><p>Sophia looked down and saw a shiny green jewel. She gently pressed her hand against it and was nearly launched forward by the sudden speed the ship gained.</p><p>“We’re losing them!” the monkey yelled out, laughing in joy.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they lost them and Boochbeard came up to tap, what she learned to be, the winston. And just like that, the ship was back to normal speed.</p><p>“I can take it from here, pirate. You go and rest” The older man said, ruffling her hair.</p><p>She frowned a bit before nodding and making her way down to the deck.</p><p>There, she was greeted to the monkey and goat talking to each other. The goat was the first to look over.</p><p>“Captain” he said, giving her a slight bow.</p><p>Sophia was a bit taken aback, before returning the bow, albeit, awkwardly. When she straightened up, she spoke up. “Um, hey, I don’t think I ever caught you two’s name. I’m Sophia.”</p><p>“Ah! Where are my manners! I am Mr. Gandry” Mr Gandry said, giving a slight bow to her as he took off his hat.</p><p>“And I am Kan Po”</p><p>“Well nice to meet you, Mr Gandry and Kan Po. Um, do you either know where we are going”</p><p>“But to Skull Island, the haven of Pirates!”</p><p>The haven of pirates, huh?</p><p>A small smile graced Sophia’s lips, she liked the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>